Mind Games
by checoBohen26
Summary: When the voice that has tortured Kanes already disturbed mind is revealed to be someone he took out years ago,can the Big Red Machine save himself and the woman that has caught his attention? Or will Kane walk into his last resting place in Hell?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ I have decided to make this a series and each one will be four chapters at least. I have already finished this one but I am editing them so once I do they will be posted as soon as possible. **

**I have put up links on how Undertaker and Kane look in this on my bio page,just scroll down. As for my OC,its up to your imagination(: Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own any WWE characters mentioned in this story. This is purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

><p>Tess dipped her left foot in the warm water that filled the tub,following by her right and finally sinking her entire bruised body.<p>

Another grueling match. Another typical night.

She wasn't complaining,this is what she worked almost her entire life for. So far she was catching the WWF by storm and no diva crossed her path. Tess knew that slowly she was becoming the most dominant woman in the Womens Division and it wouldn't be long before she would be the most feared.

"Jesus.." As the water became cold and her muscles started to relax a bit more, Tess steadily got up and wrapped a towel around her body.

The hotel room was quiet and somewhat lonely. Tess changed into light blue jean shorts and a black tank top with her hair in a butterfly clip and feet in flip flops. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room.

"Alone once again.." It didn't bother Tess as much as it should or would to others. She always felt alone even in a crowd. Sometimes she would like to have the company of another person but was fine spending time with her television if need be. Being alone was normal for the dark brown haired Diva. There was no one Tess could trust in this buisness and wasn't going to start now.

Sighing,she grabbed her hotel room key and made her way to the hotel lobby and out to the pool. Fresh air was definitely what Tess wanted right about now.

Warm Texas air hit her face as soon as she walked out to the pool area. Tess made her way to one of the chairs and got comfortable. Her eyes began to droop closed with the sound of the water in front of her and she smiled content with the peace.

* * *

><p>Kane swam in the pool,relieving his mind of the tormenting voice that wouldn't leave him alone. He hadn't slept for weeks and it was taking a visible toll in his in-ring performances almost every night. The voice prevented him from doing things normal people did every day. Kane's usual routines were to get on the plane to the next event,try to sleep and fail,preform the next night,back to the hotel room and repeat.<p>

_Dwelling on your sorry excuse for a life aren't you? Kane you cannot get rid of me_

_I'm always here,always have been_

Growling at the peace that reigned for only a short period of time in the warm water of the hotel pool,he stepped out unmasked.

_Now,now look what we have here_

_Don't you want to feel her Kane? Touch her in places you've never been able to explore_

_Do you want her? Well you cannot have her_

"Shut. Up," Kane loudly whispered to himself targeting the unforgettable voice in his tortured mind.

The voice was right. There she was. Tess. So peaceful. Kane admired her from afar since she began in the company. He hid behind the shadows watching her...wanting to feel her skin against his...and here she was. Inches from his reach.

Tess was startled at the sudden deep voice that came from in front of her. Her eyes popped open and she jumped slightly at the large frame that towered over her.

Kane noticed this and smirked. His eyes roamed over her beautiful frame until his locked with hers.

_Look at those full lips Kane,don't you want to ravish them with your own until they bleed? Huh Kane? Do it. Show her the monster you are_

Kane dropped his head letting his auburn curls cover his scarred face. Tess could only stare at the large man. She watched as droplets of water cascaded down around his toned muscles. The veins in his arms bulging and seemed as if they wanted to be touched.

_She thinks you're a freak_

_She'll never want a monster like you_

Kane growled at the voice and started to walk away from the caramel skinned woman when a light touch,sending an electric shock through his body,stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you okay Kane?" Tess lightly touched his wrist and noticed him tense up.

_Brave one isn't she? What will you do now? _

_How about you tell her your hearts desire so she can laugh at you,tell you how stupid it is to think that she could ever harbor feelings for a person like you_

_She only wants to make fun of your scarred face -evil laughter-_

Not bothering to turn around,he kept his head low and yanked his arm from her grasp,continuing to walk to his hotel room,growling low in his throat.

Tess stood there and watched the 7 foot monster walk away with his head low. Kane interested her to say the least. She wasn't afraid of him like everyone else. Why would she? He never harmed anyone so long as they didn't bother him. He always kept to himself in the sanctuary of the boiling room. Kane just needed someone to talk to. Maybe that could break the tough exterior he always walked around with. Maybe..

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_**  
><strong>Two chapters in one day! I am on a ROLL haha...well maybe becuase they are a little short..ANYWAY :P I will post the last two chapters of this series after the hurricane passes which is in a day or two I think...I dont know,not much of a hurricane expert *shrugs* <strong>  
><strong>Enough wasting your time,go on and hopefully enjoy(:<strong>

* * *

><p>Kane walked the backstage area in his ring attire and the infamous mask that hid his face from everyone.<p>

He didn't sleep at all last night and the voice had nothing to do with it this time around. As a matter of fact the voice was rather quiet lately and it unnerved the Big Red Monster. The voice always found a way to torture him. He entered the dark and brooding boiler room and sat down on the only metal chair available,dropping his duffel bag right by his feet.

His mind was plagued with the thoughts of the incident at poolside weeks ago. Kane felt that a shock run through his veins and some part of him wondered if she did as well.

_Poor little Kane. Sitting here thinking about a girl who could never love a monster_

"Leave me alone!" Kane stood up and began to pace.

_-Dark laughter sounded throughout the room- Did I hit a nerve Kane? I'm just telling you the truth,not one woman in their right mind could want to love you or even be close to a...disgusting being like you_

_Its true Kane. No one can love a hideous monster,no one_

Panting heavily the 7 foot behemoth punched the wall with full force. He hated it. This. Everything. Everyone. Himself. Kane left the locker room and walked out of the arena. He leaned against the wall as the cold air engulfed him. Slowly,he slid down and put his head in his hands. Why was it so cruel? He could only take so much..

"Please...just leave me alone..."

* * *

><p>A loud rumbling filled the parking lot as Tess arrived at the arena. She dismounted her Harley,swinging the duffel bag over her shoulder. She could hear the crowd and a smile crept up on her face. They always gave off amazing energy which fed every superstar and diva to do their best no matter what. Walking toward the back,Tess could see a large figure crouched down by the doors.<p>

The closer she walked toward the figure,the more she realized that it was Kane with his head in his hands...he looked troubled. Not that it was odd but she sensed he was more troubled than usual.

"Kane?" He stiffened at the familiar voice.

"Why are you out here alone?" He snapped his head up at her.

She cringed at how bad that might have sounded. Kane was always alone,everyone knew that.

"I-I mean...are you alright?" Kane stood up to his full frame and tilted his head. She didn't back away,which caught him by surprise.

"Sorry if I bothered..." Tess reached for the door handle with shaky hands.

"You...didn't bother me." She froze and turned toward him with questioning eyes.

Their eyes locked once again. Light brown ones to mismatched orbs.

So much emotion coursing through them. Not one of them spoke,there was no need to. She was first to pull away from the sudden stare down and Kane felt a twinge of loss at the break from contact. Tess did so as well but her match would be up and she had to get ready. Before entering the building she gave him a small smile and opened the door.

As she walked down the very busy halls her mind was occuppied on the Big Red Machine. Something about him drew her in and some part of her wanted to get to know the man hidden behind the mask.

"Miss,your match is up in 20 minutes."

"Kay thanks." It gave her enough time to change into her ring attire. This would be the first match she was going up against Chyna. The woman had requested it because she wanted to teach Tess that only she could rule the womans division. Tess scoffed as she finished tying the laces of her boots,"Its on."

Tess waited until Miss Nothing by Pretty Reckless rang throughout the arena for her to make her entrance to the ring. The crowd roared as she stepped foot onto the spotlight and it only fed her adrenaline even more. She made her way to the ring and climbed up on the turn buckle awaiting the arrival of her opponent Chyna.

It wasn't long before Chyna made sure to make her presence known and for the match to begin.

As soon as the match begun,it didn't take long for DX to arrive and interfere in the match bidding it as disqualification. Shawn and Hunter held Tess in the middle of the ring while Chyna rained punch after kick in the ribs,face and any other body part available.

This wasn't scripted.

Soon red flames filled the entire arena as well as Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven and the crowd cheered as masked Kane made his way down the ramp,steel chair in hand. Never in her life had Tess felt so relieved at the red flames. However it didn't make the attack stop so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ **_Okay so I have bad news. I finished chapter four,the last part of this series today and it DELETED from my phone. I am so angry right now! I was very content with the chapter and now its all gone. It took me all last night and this morning...I would like to start over right now but I'm all burnt out. However I will TRY to re werite everything :I I am so SORRY to everyone. Don't worry. I am trying to download a software on my phone that will let me recover lost files. As soon as that happens I will upload chapter four._

_I personally want to thank **Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal **and **Devil's Favorite Daughter** for taking time and reviewing. Also everyone else who is enjoying this thus far(:_

* * *

><p>Tess screamed in pain and clutched at her sides as soon as Michaels and Hunter released her and ran out of the ring. Chyna soon joined the two men after kicking Tess a bit more before Kane could hit her with the steel chair that was in his hands.<p>

JR it looks like Big Red came to save the damsel in distress

Or maybe he came to finish what DX and Chyna started

Hunter and Michaels laughed evily as well as Chyna while they made their escape backstage before the monster Kane could do any damage to them.

In the meantime Tess tried to stand up but found that she couldn't. It was difficult to breathe with her ribs in this much pain. Kane quickly made his way to Tess and kneeled down in front of her,bringing her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"Can...you walk?" She shook her head and he took it upon himself to slowly pick her up bridal style in his arms.

"Ah...it hurts...can't breathe..." Kane nodded and in long strides made his way up the ramp,but before he could get backstage he froze in his tracks.

_**GONG.**_

_**GONG.**_

**_**Did you** hear the one about the man who can't be destroyed?_**  
><strong><em>He was buried alive<em>**  
><strong><em>He was set on fire<em>**

Medics came out and pryed Tess from his arms.

"Hurry and get her to a hospital!" He whispered harshly. It was hard to see their faces in the now dark arena.

**_They carried him away_**  
><strong><em>But he keeps...coming...back<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't be afraid<em>**  
><strong><em>Be terrified<em>**

Undertaker? His brother? Kane was sure his older half brother was lying in a tomb in a faraway place. He was only a voice in his mind...only a voice...

Evil laughter sounded all around Kane.

_**Prepare yourselves**_  
><em><strong>As I lay me down to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I pray my soul is mine to keep<strong>_  
><em><strong>And never step outside this bed<br>**__**Never**_  
><em><strong>Into all evil...now back from the dead<strong>_

_You are wondering how its possible I'm here,aren't you little brother?_

Kane spun around,breathing heavily.

_Oh you won't find me...not yet at least. See...Kane...I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. _

Kane grew confused and continued to pant heavily,whipping his body around,not sure where the voice was coming from. It wasn't in his head any longer...

_I'm here to make sure that you don't forget the weak waste of space being you truly are and always will be. _

Kane grew angry. He stormed backstage,flipping whatever object that was in his way over.

_Most importantly...Kane...I'm here to introduce myself to your...friend._

"Where are you!" Kane bellowed in the near empty halls.

_Somewhere you will never find...now tell me Kane. Your friend,is she any good little brother?_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" His fist collided with the wall.

_-Laughter- I guess I'll just have to find out how good she is for myself. Isn't she on her way to the hospital where she'll be all alone? I guess I can keep her company._

Kane stiffened,sweat pouring down his face under the mask.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

_One question little brother...How do you know I'm not already here? She has such soft hair little brother.._

"Show yourself you COWARD!" Kane continued to pant heavily and open every door he came across.

_I'm the coward? Kane...enlighten me...who is the one always hidden behind a mask? _

It went quiet. Tired,he slid down the nearest wall.

The voice stopped. Raw ended. People were going home,excited about the new storyline that was taking place between Undertaker,Kane and Tess. Kane just sat there breathing hard,sweating,clenching his fists. This was real to him. Not just some story line that was created. Undertaker was back. His big brother. It wouldn't be easy to take him down this time around...it wasn't easy when he did it some time ago.

Undertaker always went through with what he said. If Tess ever got hurt...Kane's fists clenched and anger coursed through him again at just the thought.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. Kane couldn't take any chances. Very quickly,faster than a man his size should have,he ran down the hallways and through the exit gear in all.

He couldn't let Taker get to her.

He couldn't let Taker get to the woman that plagued his mind since the incident a few weeks ago.

He couldn't let Taker get to and break down the woman Kane didn't have the chance to get to know yet.

Big brothers can't always get what they want and Kane was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2:** __Once again I promise to try and finish chapter four,I'm sorry..stupid ass phone.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** As I say,everything happens for a reason. I feel very good about this chapter. Better than the one that got deleted actually =D I have spent the rest of the day re writing it and well here you are my faithful readers. The things I do for you guys haha._

_**KandyHawes** I'm glad you are enjoying this and I agree with you. I NEVER get tired of Kane or Undertaker fics. I'm always on the lookout(; _

_Well here you are! Reviews are very appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Kane arrived at the hospital in record time,not wasting anytime making his way to the receptionist and asking what room Tess was in.<p>

"Sir I cannot have you disturbing the oth-" The old lady let out a squeak and took a step back when Kane advanced toward her over the counter.

"What. Room. Is. She. In." Shakily,the old lady pointed down the hall.

"R-Room 242 s-sir." Before retreating he made sure to growl and frighten the lady more. Others were too afraid to speak,afraid a slightest move would turn the overly large man into more of a frenzy.

"Took you long enough little brother. Tess and I were worried sick about you." Undertaker brushed his knuckles against her cheek as she lay still sleeping.

"Don't touch her." Taker snapped his head.

"Or what? What will you do Kane? Bury me alive again." Kane heard the humor in his voice which only fueled his anger more. It was just a joke to him. It always was.

"Fight. I will fight."

"Oh dear brother you never do learn." Taker shook his head and turned his attention back to the sleeping form on the hospital bed. He brushed his finger against Tess' frail lips and a moan escaped her.

This made Undertaker smirk. "Hm. She likes it when I do that. I could make her do so much more," he turned his head to Kane,"what do you think little brother? Do you think she likes it when I do this?" Taker placed his hand on her thigh.

Kane took a threatening step forward but halted when Undertaker brought out to view a syringe.

"I would advise you not to move Kane. I wouldn't want my hand to accidentally slip. This is lethal. It goes through her veins you will never see her beautiful eyes again." A wicked gleam crossed Undertakers eyes as he watched Kane stand still,breathing heavily.

"She has nothing to do with this. Its between you and me. Leave her alone." Kanes breath hitched in his throat when the syringe was too close for comfort. He relaxed as soon as Undertaker put it far away to do any harm to Tess.

"She has more to do with this than you know Kane."

"What do you mean?"

"To say you are a brother of mine is incomprehensible," Taker muttered more to himself than Kane,"Tess is not who you think. She is far more powerful than you and damn well close to me."

"Why would you want anything to do with her then if she is as powerful as you?"

"You still don't get it do you?" Questioning mismatched eyes bore into emerald green ones.

"I want her Kane. She will be my slave. She will cater to my needs. I will see to it that Tess will never leave my side. I will see to it that she will hate you and see you for the real monster you have always been. I will see to it that she has my children who shall,with our powers combined,become more powerful and could send you to the depths of hell."

"You will not touch her Undertaker! You can rise from the dead millions of times and I will NEVER let you hurt her. I will do everything in my power to destroy your morbid soul. The idea of you sending me to hell will be just that..an idea."

Takers eyes turned to slits. "You insolent boy! I touch who I please when I damn well want to! My soul will always live dear brother. You will live in hell,I will make sure of it. As for Tess," he sent a cold stare toward her,"I will make her mine and we will rise as one."

In a flash Undertaker was gone. No evidence that he had ever been there.

Kane punched the wall with all his might making everything rattle in the room. His auburn curls hung over his face and his fists clenched at his sides. What powers could Tess possess that could make Undertaker want her so badly? There was one thing he was sure of however,he was not going to let Tess out of his sight.

"Kane?" His anger died down as soon as he heard her voice. Turning,he made his way by her side.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked.

Behind the mask Kane almost smiled. Almost. "I should be asking you that."

"Well I'm still in a bit of pain but for the most part I'm very fine." She was unaware of what occured.

He nodded and they continued to stare at each other,taking in the other person features.

"Do you ever take that mask off?" Tess didn't mean for it to come out. She was actually thinking it but never meant to voice it out loud.

"No." It was barely audible but Tess caught that.

Once again they had a stare down.

"Can I see what's behind the mask?" Kane turned his back to her.

"You'll laugh like every one else."

"I won't Kane. I know what it feels like to get laughed at and be made fun of." She did. Before Tess began her career as a professional wrestling,she was known all around school as the fat girl. She would do anything to forget it. Wipe them away from her memory but science had failed again.

Kane didn't know why but he wanted to believe her..he was just afraid he would scare her away.

Silently he sat on a nearby chair by the bed and unclasped the mask with his eyes closed. Tess watched as he took the mask off. There were scars...lots of them but she didn't care.

He winced when she touched his skin expecting her to scream in fear. Kane opened his eyes and to say he was confused would be an understatement.

"You aren't scared of me?" Tess shook her head and traced every scar.

"You look better with the mask off." He smirked and grabbed her wrist. Their lips were inches apart when a knock came.

"Excuse me. Only family are able to stay overnight," the nurse informed them. She appeared afraid for all she did was poke her head in.

Kane let Tess go and hurridly put his mask back on.

"Uhm. Yeah. Just get out." Tess replied none too gently and watched the nurse leave.

"I can't leave you alone Tess." Kane didn't forget the dangerous words his older brother spoke mere moments ago.

"I'm a big girl Kane. I can take care of myself." She gave a small laugh but stopped when Kane looked nothing but ready to kill.

"You're in danger Tess."

"What do you mean?" Kane sighed heavily and began to explain everything that happened from the arena until what happened minutes ago.

"Powers? I have no powers or else I would have known a very long time ago Kane." Tess was very well confused and she had every right to be.

"I-I don't know Tess. Whats important now is that I see to it he doesn't put a finger on you."

"What if he gets me Kane? What if-"

"No. I won't let him. I don't know why I feel like I need to...protect you but I won't question it. Tess I won't let him hurt you."

With that Tess felt secure. She actually trusted him as well as he trusted her. However not far were the calculating emerald green orbs watching their every move.

"You are wrong my brother. I will have what is rightfully mine. Tess," her name escaped his lips like a hiss,"I will have you screaming my name very soon...very soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2:** This is it for the first series of Mind Games. Coming Soon, Mind Games: Time to Play_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
